


Heroes

by ourdarkspirits



Series: We're lovers (and that is a fact) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, I like Sirius don't know the Evans boy's name, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Origins, james is jamie, not quite canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdarkspirits/pseuds/ourdarkspirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Potter's first train ride to Hogwarts and she is quick to make friends.  A little bit more Ron meets Harry than it is Snape's memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

All of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express are full save one when Sirius Black boards the train on September first.  The last compartment has one occupant, a first year girl with a mess of thick black hair.

Sirius opens the door and, poking his head inside, asks, "Mind if I sit here?"

The girl looks up with a grin, bright hazel eyes flashing and responds easily, "Sure."

Sirius strolls into the compartment with a confidence he still isn't feeling and plops down in front of the girl.  It's a method he's going to start using here on out.  If he exudes enough confidence that not only will every one else believe it, but so will he.

She holds out her hand and when he takes it she introduces herself, "Jamie Potter."

"Sirius Black," he returns.

"Nice to meet you, Sirius Black," she says taking her hand back and settling back into her seat.

The girl is a surprise. He's not used to this kind of friendliness and he certainly hasn't expected friends at Hogwarts not having any desire to be in Slytherin and expecting the Black reputation to dog him. This girl doesn't seem to know our care about his family reputation. In fact she seems quite intent on being his friend. He likes it he thinks.

"First year?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah," Sirius answers and even though he knows the answer he wants to keep the conversation going so he asks, "You?"

"Yep," and the grin is gone, this time replaced with a thoughtful look.  "Any idea what house you'll be in?  I'm gonna be in Gryffindor."

This is said with a proud and assured tone.  There is nothing in the world that could convince Jamie Potter that she would be anything but a Gryffindor and there’s nothing that could make her want to be in any other house.

Sirius was hoping to avoid this conversation. This is the conversation that can end his friendship before it’s even begun, but he can’t ignore the question.  

"Well all my family have been Slytherins," Sirius begins, hoping to convey with his tone that he has no desire to be like them.  

"Shame about that. Here I thought we could be friends."

Sirius thinks for a moment that she means it.  But she seems to have understood his tone of voice and is giving him a teasing grin.  

"Yeah well I’m not like my family.  I’m not gonna be a Slytherin," he retorts.

"Maybe we'll be in Gryffindor together," and he could tell the thought made her happy.

"Yeah, maybe."

All of a sudden Sirius finds himself looking forward to being at Hogwarts. Before meeting Jamie Potter the only good thing he had going for him was getting away from his family.  Now he has a friend, a friend who is a little baffling, but a friend all the same.

The rest of the train ride passes easily.  Sirius finds that Jamie is bold and he has no problem believing that she’ll be sorted into Gryffindor.  She makes him laugh, telling him stories about the antics that she gets up to at home.  She has a wicked sense of humor and he has no doubt that being friends with Jamie Potter will bring no small amount of trouble, the good kind that they can laugh about later.  

In Hogsmeade they follow Hagrid to the boats when they hear his booming voice over the chatter of students.  At the lakeshore they both clamber into the same boat, a boat already carrying two passengers, a red-headed boy with bright green eyes and a thin girl with lank, dark hair.  

When everyone is settled and the boats have begun their journey across the lake, the girl says something to the boy about hoping he’s in Slytherin.  The boy says nothing, clearly nervous, and Sirius scoffs.  The girl just gives him a haughty look and Sirius can tell she doesn’t like him, but he can’t be bothered.  He’s spent all his life with haughty Slytherins; this girl is nothing new and her glare is nothing to what he’s used to.  

Sirius is called to be sorted before Jamie and he parts from her and walks up to sit on the stool.  Professor McGonagall places the hat on his head and he finally allows himself to feel the trepidation that has dogged him since boarding the Hogwarts Express as he awaits the hat’s decision. The feeling doesn’t last long however and soon the hat has bellowed “GRYFFINDOR!” the the rest of the school.  He jogs over to the appropriate table to an empty space and waits for Jamie to be sorted, with her confident proclamation, he has no doubt that she’ll be joining him soon.

The hat shouts Gryffindor moments after it falls over Jamie’s eyes, and she’s running over to the table as soon as McGonagall takes it off of her head.  She drops into the spot next to Sirius with a huge grin on her face.

"Brilliant isn't it?" she shouts over the applause. "Now we can still be friends." Her voice drops  with the dying applause and she turns to watch as the hat drops over the eyes of the next student.

"Brilliant," he responds, a matching grin spreading over his face.  He’s looking forward to the coming years as a Gryffindor and as Jamie Potter’s friend.

At the end of the feast the prefects shepherd the first years up to the Gryffindor Tower and Jamie and Sirius find themselves behind the red headed boy. Jamie’s gaze focuses on the boy.  Sirius doesn’t remember his name.  Luke or Liam or something, he knows he heard McGonagall call his name, but he wasn’t really bothered.  Jamie, on the other hand, seems to have taken an interest in him.  

In the common room Jamie and Sirius part ways and Jamie tells him she’ll see him at breakfast the next morning as she makes her way up the stairs and up to the warm beds that await them.

 

* * *

 

When Jamie goes down to the common room the next morning, she scans the room for thick, dark hair and flashing grey eyes and instead finds a first year with sandy hair talking quietly with another first year boy with blond hair.  Something about the pair draws Jamie to them and she approaches, forgetting for a moment that she was looking for Sirius.

“Hi,” she says when she’s close enough to talk, “I’m Jamie.”

The boys cease their conversation and the sandy-haired boy says quietly, “Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew.”

The other boy nods his head as if confirming that he is indeed Peter Pettigrew.

“Heading down for breakfast?” Jamie asks.  When Remus and Peter nod, she continues, “Mind if I join you?  I have a feeling my friend is already down in the Great Hall.”

Both boys look at her for a moment as if weighing the decision before Remus says warily, “Yeah, alright.”

“Brilliant,” Jamie replied and she led the boys out of the common room.  

Jamie Potter has a good feeling about Remus and Peter and their willingness to partake in her plans for trouble at Hogwarts.  Escapades, she thinks, is a good name for what she has is mind.  On the way down to the Great Hall she talks and jokes with them, and by the time they walk through the great doors she’s confident that she was right about them.  

At the Gryffindor table she spots Sirius and drags Remus and Peter right up to where he’s sitting.

“Couldn’t be bothered to wait for me, Black?” she accuses.

 

“Sorry, Potter,” Sirius replies with a grin and a shrug, “I was starving.”

“Well, lucky for me, I found new friends, and they would probably wait for me,” and she gestures to Remus and Peter hovering awkwardly behind her.

“This is Remus,” she points to the slightly taller boy, sandy-haired boy, still somewhat shorter than her, “And this is Peter,” the other boy nods a little nervously in Sirius’s direction.

“Then I’m not sure why you’re bothered I didn’t wait for you,” Sirius replies, a little miffed.

“Don’t be stupid, you’re my friend,” she tells Sirius and sits down next to him piling food on the empty plate in front of her.  

Remus and Peter follow suit, and soon the four eleven-year-olds are chatting so eagerly that Professor McGonagall has to raise her voice to get their attention when she comes around to hand out schedules.

“Brilliant, it’s transfiguration first,” Jamie remarks, a glint in her hazel eyes that the others would come to view with a mixture of trepidation and excitement.  This, she knows, is a promising beginning.

 


End file.
